earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ten Apple War
Overview After the Battle of Fort Augusta the Panamanians would enemy all 3 Wabanaki nations, they then said that that meant war. This started the Panama-Wabanaki War Battles Chasing of L4certa The citizens of the town of Quito would chase the player L4certa all the way to the South Atlantic. This would cause CrispyChipotle and LoganCreeper50 to go to Quito this would start The Siege of Quito Siege of Quito The Siege of Quito started when CrispyChipotle went to Quito and harvest their farms, this would cause the Quito citizens to tp to Quito and they would rain arrows on Crispy. Crispy would kill over 3 people, then reinforcements arrived as LoganCreeper50. Soon all of the online Panamanians would be at Quito. During the battle, runnerboy72000 would be killed once. LoganCreeper50 would die and CrispyChipotle's Armour would break and he would die. The Battle would have 3 Casualties on the Wabanaki side and over 6 on the Panama side. Battle of Quito The Battle of Quito would happen when the Wabanaki citizens got back to Quito. This battle would go as a Wabanaki Victory with all of the Quito citizens dying. Battle of the Panama Canal When the Wabanaki were riding back to Quito for the third time they were stopped at the Panama Canal. Most of the fighting would be in the Water but some of it would be on the hillside. This would be a Panama victory with Wabanaki retreating Fort Iralaya BlastAngel, FoxFantastic, and LoganCreeper50 were going to go back to Panama but they decided to stop in Honduras to wait for reinforcements. Reinforcments would not come so they built a tiny fort. Treaty of Quito Panama and Wabanaki would have peace if Wabanaki gave Panama 10 apples for a new horse. Fort Augusta Fort Augusta was Fort Iralaya but renamed. After Fort Iralaya was taken by the Panamanians LoganCreeper50 and DDime went down to reclaim it and Make it bigger. Fort Edward After Fort Augusta was founded DDime sailed out to a small Island to make Fort Edward. This Fort would only have one town. Battle of Fort Edward When DDime saw 73beetle was coming he left from Fort Edward to Fort of Augusta. Someone named Noah would start sailing to Fort Edward. 73beetle would also go to Fort Edward. They would destroy Fort Edward which caused DDime and LoganCreeper50 to attack them. 73beetle would be killed by LoganCreeper50 and Noah would retreat by boat. Skirmish of Cozumel DDime and LoganCreeper50 saw all of Panama coming so they decided to abandon Fort Augusta and sail to DDime's town Cozumel. They would be followed by runnerboy72000. Once they reached the town runnerboy72000 would go back to Panama. Skirmish of Avalon DDime and LoganCreeper50 sailed to Cuba and walked to Avalon. They would realize they were being followed so they started running. They reached Avalon and realized PVP was on so they tried to hide. DDime would escape but LoganCreeper50 would try to tp out but couldn't so he logged. He would relog a minute later and would escape to the water and sailed to Cozumel. Then Panama declared war on Wabanaki (Iroquois, Cree, and Comanche) and they were followed by all of Panama. Siege of Cozumel The Panamanians would all reach the town of Cozumel. The town was under siege and it was mostly the Wabanaki people coming out of claims and getting a ton of hits and going back into claims. The server would crash during this fight. And once everyone got on there was one more offensive before they retreated back to Panama. Raid of East The Panamanians went to the Iroquois capital of East. The Iroquois would be in claims while the Panamanians would grief and raid anything that was unclaimed. Massive forts were also erected near their capital. First Round of Talks The first round of talks occurred after later the same day as the declaration. The talks lasted about 2 hours and despite progress seemingly being made eventually were rendered inconclusive, instead with future talks planned in roughly one day. Fort Runner Fort Runner was made by Panaman and Byzantine men, near the Comanche capital "South" , in Texas. Destroyed after the battle of South. Battle of South After Panaman forces constructed fort runner, several Panaman, and Byzantine troops were based there, eventually many Canadian forces arrived and a battle began. Canadians began to blow up the fort, and Panamans put up a fight for quite a while, but eventually abandoned Fort Runner and retreated. Both sides took moderate casualties, after the battle Fort Runner was demolished by Wabanakian forces. Second Round of Talks The second round of talks occurred very shortly after the Battle of the South, and started off very fiery. Due to lack of compromise the talks nearly ended a few minutes after they began, however after a set of time more inflammatory ideology began to subside and Yoda and Paper began working on peace agreements. after two and a half hours of discussion a proto-treaty was made, and it was agreed that the treaty would be voted on within Wabanaki. Until the decision was made a cease fire was also agreed to. Quotes regarding the war "why do you make this so complicated just fucking make peace" - caarliitoo Category:Conflicts Category:Events